Interviewpaluza
by doc-trigger
Summary: I interview the JL members. Well, not really, it all just really really wierd stuff. More info inside. Please read and review! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, to understand this little ficlit, you have to read **Grimm **by **rogueandkurt**. This whole thing is going to be composed of my reviews to her, except slightly modified. So, **rogueandkurt**, this is dedicated to you!

* * *

Chapter 1- **SUPERMAN TO THE RESCUE!**

Running around with this imaginary ten ton brick is gonna get me nowhere fast. I can't find Grimm anywhere, and even if I could, I'm not strong enough to make the bashing worthwhile. Looking around, to my lucky surprise, I find none other than…Dun danaNA! SUPERMAN!

"Hey Sups, since you're so strong and all, it'll hurt Grimm even MORE if you hit her with it!

Sups is now seriously confused. "Who's Grimm?"

"Uuuu…right, you don't know. Okay, just hit wherever I tell you to, k?"

"Um…Sure?" I can just imagine what he's thinking about me right now. But that's not the point. The point is….Wait, what's the point? GAH! Now I'M confused!

At this point, some weird little dude runs up to me and whispers something in my ear. The little smart ass. _Oh yeah, the point it to bash Grimm. Right, right, I knew that. _ He whispers something else in my ear. _I did too know that, I just needed a little reminder, that's all! _ The little dude gives me cocked eyebrow and shrugs before running off.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway, back to you Sups. Now she'll die for sure!"

"Yeeaaaah. Who exactly am I killing?"

"Just do what I say, damnit!" After a few seconds of quiet, I spot her. "There! Hit there with ALL your strength! Now blast her with heat vision! Do your worst to her Sups!"

Once, he's done, Sups gives me a weird look before talking. "So, did I kill whatever it was that I was supposed to kill?"

I look around at where Sups was hitting before grinning back at him. "Nope! But that was AWSOME!" _I think Sups likes me._

While I'm distractedly talking to myself and looking for signs of Grimm, Sups cautiously walks away. Probably in search of Bats.

* * *

Yes, I know it's short, but the fact is, Sups interview thing was the shortest one I had, and I really added A LOT to it. The others should be much longer, don't worry. Hope you liked chapter one! 


	2. Well, That Was Sloppy

I got TWO reviews for my last chapter, and I wanna thanks yah both who reviewed!

**Rogueandkurt**: Yeah, never had a story dedicated to me either. But I figured, it was your story the review thingies spawned from, so, hey, it should be dedicated to you. Thank you for reviewing! You already pretty much know what to expect, so I'm glad your tuning in!

**Hersenschim: **I'm glad my story made your mom think you were crazy…I…mean….I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're looking forward to Bat's, eh? Well then, you'll like this chapter and chapter…Oh! I've said too much. You'll have to see when it comes. Thank for reviewing!

I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2- **Well, that was pretty darn sloppy.**

Hmmm...I'm running out of heavy imaginary objects...Well, first of all...

I grab a trampoline out of nowhere'sville and put it bellow Wally so he won't, yah know, go **SPLAT**. Okay, not that that's done... I run around and somehow manage to grab Hawk Girl's mace.  
Hawk Girl, obviously, notices and is now getting seriously pissed at me. "What are you doing!"

Now, tell me this. How the hell am I supposed to explain this? "Uh..." I sprinkle powdery stuff over the mace to make it imaginary. "If I tell you to hit something with your mace, will you hit it?"

I think I have really confused her now. "Why? And what have you done with my MACE?"

"Eh" I shrug, finding the whole situation perfectly logical. "It's here...You can feel it...it's just...I can't explain, just hit whatever I tell you to hit..."

Seriously, I think she's getten' ready to kill me. "Um, okay…Why?"

"Hmmm...Well, Wally's gone bonkers and the lady thingie that made him go bonkers is..." I suddenly look shocked and point at something. "Right there! Hit it! Hit it!

HG starts hitting with all her might where I told her to, and after a few minutes, I finally tell her to stop. "Did I kill it?" She's kinda tired and brushes a stray lock of hair out of her face. I think she just wants to see me better so she can attack me with better aim.

"Uh…" I shrug. "Not sure...But that was AWSOME! Do it again?"

HG now finally snaps and hits me with an even bigger mace that came out of nowhere and walks away.

I just lay there for a few seconds with little evil birdies flying around my head. Then I realize that this is like, enemy territory. I can't get caught lying on the floor of the Watch Tower. Someone'll kill me for sure. "Okay...So she won't do it again..." I suddenly see Batman and I just have to run over to him. "BATMAN!"

Bats, I can already see the death glare in his eyes, starts talking. "Who are you and how did you get into this fic?"

"I'm a reviewer, and according to the author of _Grimm_, I'm one of her best, so unlike Hawk Girl, be nice to me...Hey, didn't you think that that was an evil cliffhanger?"

Bats, without even thinking about it, responds. "Yeah, it was" Realization of his fast response dawns on him. I can tell he's annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Um...Honestly, I'm not sure...This chapter/review was supposed to be a Hawk Girl funny thingie...You just...Came up..."

Bats cocks eyebrow. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. "Okay...Don't let the Close Window button hit you on your way out..." _Yah know, that button after you've submitted a review. Yep, the one your all gonna click after reviewing this story thingie. _ And then he leaves.

I huff. "How RUDE!" I realize what I just said and start chuckling. I've been watching WAY too much Full House.

"And as an Amazon Warrior Princess I shall..." That same random dude comes up and whispers in my ear. "You mean I'm not an Amazon Warrior Princess?" Dude shakes his head and leaves. I pout. "Aw well, that's too bad... Hey, did I mention that that was an EVIL EVIL EVIL!...cliffhanger? If not, well, I'm gonna tell you now...That was an EVIL EVIL EVIL! cliffhanger..."

* * *

Eh, what'cha'll think of that? Again, you seriously have to read _Grimm_. And I'm not sure which chapter that was from, but I'm sure **rogueandkurt** does, don'cha? Anyway, at least this chapter was longet than the last one. It wasn't all that long, but still longer! 

Here were the other possible titles for this chapter. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to find too HG quptes.

1) Down boy

2) I am not getting dessert!

3) I had to fix my hair.


	3. Bat Baiting

Dun dun dun! I have returned with yet another chapter! Now, for the reviews…

**rogueandkurt: **Your favorite huh? Well, I'm glad that your enjoying it. It's fun re-writing it. Adding more detail, which makes it even better for you. Thanks reviewing!

**Gotham's Princess: **Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3-**Bat Baiting!**

Seriously, navigating around the Watchtower in the dark is no fun at all, I can barely OW! _Damnit, what the hell did I just hit?_ Moving my hands around the thing that my shin had just made painful contact with, I FINALLY find a light switch. The light flickers on as I realize that I had just hit…A box full or weights…Hmm, must be in the training room. That right there would be a good reason to run. Don't wanna be caught here of all places.

Well, anyway, time for that chat with Bat's that started in my last chapter/review...And he left, so I'll catch up to him now... So, here I am, running around this God forsaken place…Better not let Bats hear that…trying to find the before mentioned vigilante. When, miracle of miracle, I run right into him. OW! _Well THIS is my lucky day, now ain't it? _With that thought in mind, I jump right onto the ol' brooding dudes shoulders.

"Hello Bat ol' buddy ol' pal." I say, grinning from ear to ear. I must remind him of the Flash…Which I somehow doubt is a good thing. _Good thing I wrote my will before coming here. _

"Oh God, your back." He groaned. _You can tell he loves me._

"YEP! Did yah miss me?" I think I'm being just a _little _too cheery for him.

"Yeah..." You can just imagine the amount of sarcasm in his voice with that one word.

"So, um...You wanna do something for me?"

"No." _Now how did I not see that coming?_

"Well...You're gonna do it anyway...You remember that evil looking woman standing near you when Sups rescued Flash?"

"There was no one there." _Hmmm, I wonder how he can maintain that monotones voice ALL the time. Was it like, surgically put in or something? _And of course, just as I'm thinking this, that stupid annoying little dude rushes up to me and whispers in my ear.

" I am NOT getting off topic!" The little dude whispers something else and I realize, grudgingly of course, that he's right. "Damn you!" I yell at him as he runs off again. So, I realize I need to get back on topic, so I do…

"Well, no to you...But Flash hears her...She's mean...So, um...Kick right there for me, will yah?"

Bat's is about to say something when I interrupt him. "I have review EVERY CHAPTER of this story! If you don't do as I say...I...I...I'LL STOP REVIEWING!" _Umm, this is kinda, like, weird…But yah know what, I DID review for everything single freakin chapter of **Grimm**__I know, I rule._  
Bats eyes twitches so faintly that even Sups wouldn't see it. "Fine.." He kicks where I told him to and I hear a loud THUD. Thuds are cool….

"YAY!" I jump up and down happily. "Okay, you're of no use to me now...Shoo, shoo, go away..."

Bats is leaving, but just as he's at the door, he turns around with a slight smug look on his face. "I told you to watch that Close Window button..." _Yeah…About that…It did in fact hit me on the way out of that review. I curse you Close Window button! Curse you!_

My eye twitches. "Fine, be that way..." I stick my tongue out childishly at his back. _Seriously who here wants to bet that he KNEW I did that? Anyone, anyone?

* * *

_

I'm not too happy about the title of this chapter, so if anyone has any ideas, I'll be glad to consider them and if I like it, I'll change the title. Plus, if any of you have suggestions on how to improve a particular chapter or something, go ahead and add it in your review, or you can e-mail me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! This too, was a short review, wasn't it **rogueandkurt**? Well, the interview part was anyway. So, please review and tell me what you all thought!


End file.
